The Legend of the Diamond Rose
by Moonlight Petal
Summary: ...just like a rose, beautiful, elegant, and delicate. If you were to mess with it though, you would regret it... Sakura x Syaoran, Eriol x Tomoyo rewritten! Please read!
1. The Dream

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. I know that my story was really bad so I decided to rewrite it. I'll try my best to make this story better. I'll be using some of the scenes that I wrote before but this story should be a little different. Anyways, read and review! I'm not good at writing fighting scenes but I'm trying my best. Also, tell me if you like this version better or the other version better. Thanks! By the way, youma means monster.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

* * *

_"Oni-chan!" a 6 year old girl with beautiful emerald eyes shouted as her brother walked away. She grabbed onto the back of his shirt. Her eyes, which were once filled with happiness and innocence, were now showing fear and sadness. The tears that she was trying to hold in came down freely. "Don't leave me! What happened to mom and dad? Tell me what happened! I'm so scared!" Tears came down in big drops. She griped her brother's shirt even tighter. Loud and uncontrollable sobs were heard from the girl._

_"Listen Sakura," replied Touya, the little girl's brother, as he turned around and bent down so he could look directly into the girl's eyes. His voice was urging her to listen to him. "Mom and Dad are trying to fight off the youmas (monsters) in the house. I'm going to help them out. Here, take this for me." Touya handed the little girl a gorgeous heart locket that shimmered in the dark. Sakura let go of his shirt and examined the necklace. On the border of the heart were a combination of emeralds, diamonds, amethysts, and sapphires. In the middle was a wolf with cherry blossoms around it. The wolf and the cherry blossoms were also made out of jewels. The necklace made the little girl gasp. Her eyes looked intently at her brother waiting for him to continue, hoping that everything was just a dream or a joke. Maybe it was just a surprise. That's why he gave her something so pretty. _

_Touya was heartbroken looking at his sister. Her eyes were filled with hope. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He knew that she thought that is was all just a prank or a dream. Touya said sternly, "Sakura, keep this with you all times. Do not lose it no matter what. Don't let anyone else take this necklace from you. This necklace is not only waterproof and fireproof, it's supposed to withstand everything so you don't have to take it off until you need to. No matter what, do not lose it. Do you understand? This isn't a joke or a dream. This is true. It's happening right now."_

_The tears came back. They ran freely down her face as she tried to wipe them away with the back of one of her hands. "Touya, what is going on?" asked Sakura. She had meant the question to be loud and clear but it came out more like a sob._

_"You'll find out soon. Do you still remember Yue and Kero? They were the boys who came over and played games with us."_

_"Yeah, I still remember then," said Sakura._

_"Well, later on they'll find you. Follow them and they will tell you about everything that has been going on. Trust them," said Touya. "No matter what happens, don't leave this hiding spot unless we come back or Yue and Kero tell you that you have to leave. Take care, Sakura. Be strong. The world needs you," said Touya. With that said he ran out and helped his parents._

_"ONI-CHAN! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" shouted Sakura._

_She heard someone say something. She didn't know who it was but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was to find her family and be happy once again. The voice that was talking became louder. "I know that you are hiding somewhere in this house. I know that you can hear me. I have defeated your parents and your brother. If you want them back, bring me the diamond rose." The voice faded and everything else in the house became quiet. The only sound in the house was the sound of the wind and the sound of Sakura crying._

_Sakura clutched the locket in her hands. Touya's words kept repeating in her mind. "Be strong". Sakura shook her head. "I need you to be here with me mom, dad, Touya. Please come back," sobbed Sakura. She crawled up into a ball. She bent her knees and brought them up to her chin. She put her head down and folded her arms to cover her face. She cried for a little while longer. "Be strong," Touya's voice was still in her head. Sakura knew that it wasn't just a dream or a prank. The sorrow and the fear in Touya's eyes proved that it wasn't some kind of joke. Sakura thought of what she just heard from her brother._

_"I will be strong," said Sakura with new determination as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I won't cry. I'll save oni-chan and mom and dad." Sakura opened the locket and inside was a picture of her mom, dad, and Touya. Sakura was about to cry again but she held it in. She wouldn't cry. She was determined not to._

_Sakura put the locket necklace on. She clasped it around her neck. By now, all signs of Sakura crying were gone. All signs of the happy, cute, and innocent Sakura were all gone too. What was left was the cold and unemotional Sakura. She was like a complete different person. Her mind was set on one thing. She needed to save her family and find out everything that was going on. She listened to her brother and waited for Yue and Kero. Finally, Yue and Kero found her. They led her out of the secret hiding place that she was in. As soon as she climbed out, a cold gust of air blew against her. She looked around her house and found it completely destroyed. She followed Yue and Kero out of the house. Sakura took one last glance at the house that she lived in. Holding all her tears in, she walked ahead with Kero and Yue._

A 16 year old girl with emerald eyes and auburn hair woke up with sweat pouring down her face. She fought to regain her calmness and forget the dream she just had. She took in deep breaths and closed her eyes. Her hand was clenching the sleeping bag that she was sleeping in. Once again she was reminded of the incident that had happened 10 years ago. It was the incident that she never wanted to happen. It was the incident that changed her life completely.

After a while she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. It was kind of hard to see. It was still night out and she was in a tent. However, the moon was high in the sky and it would give her enough light to walk outside and train. Yup, she wanted to train. Ever since that day, Sakura has been working so hard to finish her education, learn and master all the weapons, learn how to fight, learn and master her magic, etc. Once in a while she would give herself a few chances to relax but otherwise she just kept training. She wanted to save her parents and the world as soon as possible. She fingered the necklace that she was wearing. She never took the necklace off since that day.

"_It's all because of this legendary rose that we need to protect. It was because of this rose that my family was captured. It was because of this rose that I have to work so hard. Still, it's because of this rose that kept peace on earth. Also, because of this rose, I had met a few friends. It's also because of this rose that my family is currently safe. I can't blame anything or anyone," thought Sakura._

Sakura changed into her training outfit and got up. She put her hair up into a bun. She stuck 4 chopstick needles in her hair. These looked like hair regular hair ornaments but they were really long needles that Sakura used to protect herself. Sakura took all the "normal" weapons and hid them in her clothes. These were normal weapons that were used just in case she didn't have enough time to summon her magic weapons. Sakura lifted the tent flap and walked outside. It wasn't really hot but it wasn't so cold.

Sakura ran into the forest. She sped up, enjoying the wind she felt on her face. Sakura decided to speed up even more. Pretty soon she was going so fast, you would barely be able to see her. She skillfully dodged all the trees in her way and avoided tripping the roots on the floor while trying to speed up and run even faster. It was hard to dodge all of it during the night but Sakura managed. A smile found its way on her face. She enjoyed the exhilaration that the run gave her. The wind was howling and the fresh breeze helped her relax. Sakura decided that she did enough running that day.

Wanting to train with her sword, she summoned it using her magic. An object appeared in her outstretched hands. The light surrounding the item faded and in place of it was a sword. The sword was magnificent. No words could describe it. Now, Sakura needed to train somehow. Using her magic, she made a thick piece of wood appear in front of her. The piece of wood was very thick. "Now, let's see if I can cut through this with one slash of my sword," said Sakura to herself. Sakura brought the sword above her head. Sakura concentrated. Before you could blink, she sliced the sword into wood. The wood spilt into two pieces.

Sakura used her magic to create a large barrier around her. Then she used her magic to create a few more swords that would attack her. Beginning, Sakura took her stance. A sword flew like a dagger toward her way from behind. Sakura avoided it by twisting her body to her right. As soon as she moved, another sword was sent her way. It tried to strike her from her left. Sakura used her sword to block it. Two swords were heading her way. Sakura moved out of the way and the two swords ended up hitting each other. A sword swiped at her feet. Sakura jumped up and dug her sword into the ground so that she could balance on it. The sounds of swords clanging against swords echoed in her ear. Sakura did all different kinds of attacking and defensive moves. Every single time, it was more and more difficult. Finally, Sakura knocked all the swords onto the ground. With the flick of her wrist, the swords that were on the ground disappeared. Holding out the sword that she was currently holding, Sakura mumbled a few words and the sword was engulfed by the bright light. Soon, the sword was gone from her hands and the light diminished to nothing. Sakura lowered the barrier that she had up.

Sakura continued her training. She trained nonstop. She tried to master her every move. Sweat was pouring down from her but Sakura ignored it. She was hoping to improve her skills even more. Not only that, Sakura was trying to release and forget the bottled emotions inside of her. No matter how much she wanted to cry and be comforted, she wouldn't allow it. No matter how much she wanted to show her emotions, she wouldn't. Sakura wouldn't let one tear run down her face. Not even one tear. Never.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, how was the story? Was it worse than the first one or better? Should I continue this one or the other version of this story? Review! Criticism will be gladly accepted! 


	2. Reunited

**Author's Note**: Sorry for not updating this story! I just ran out of ideas and I had no idea what to write. I tried to get this out as soon as possible so I didn't get a chance to send this to my beta. Please excuse the mistakes I might have made! Some of the characters are going to be nothing like what they are in the anime or manga. Read and review! Enjoy! Also, I need names for towns. If you have any ideas, please tell me! Once again, sorry for the late update!

_Italics stand for thoughts/conversations in each other's minds/ a letter_

**Disclaimer: **I do not Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

Sakura continued her training. She trained nonstop. She tried to master her every move. Sweat was pouring down from her but Sakura ignored it. She was hoping to improve her skills even more. Not only that, Sakura was trying to release and forget the bottled emotions inside of her. No matter how much she wanted to cry and be comforted, she wouldn't allow it. No matter how much she wanted to show her emotions, she wouldn't. Sakura wouldn't let one tear run down her face. Not even one tear. Never.

**End of Last Chapter

* * *

**

Sakura quickly ran back to the center of the forest where their camp was located. A letter was just delivered to Yue and Kero, her two guardians. Yue had silver hair while Kero had golden hair. They both had two forms, their two human forms and their true forms.

The envelope was clenched tightly in her hands as she ran with a fast speed. Tired after the harsh training, Sakura was out of breath. She could hear her own breathing. Her heart was pounding against her chest.

"_This is no good. If I can't even train for a while and then run really fast without running out of breath, I won't get anywhere. I need to train more! I can't believe I can't even do the simplest of things," thought Sakura._

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she focused on the thing that she was supposed to do. When she was training, a magical bird appeared above her head and dropped the envelope onto the floor. Sakura picked it up. By the time she looked up the bird was already gone. On the front of the letter, it had said that it was for Yue and Kero and that it was from Ruby and Spinel. Whatever it was, Sakura had a feeling that it was somewhat important and that she had to give it to them as soon as possible.

She saw the place where they were staying coming up ahead. It was getting closer into view. Immediately, she called out Yue and Kero's names. The two guardians ran outside in their human forms worriedly. Sakura skidded to a stop right in front of them and wordlessly handed them the letter. She tried to calm her breathing after the long training. Kero and Yue looked at each other. They quickly tore apart the envelope and unfolded the letter inside. Meanwhile, Tomoyo quickly ran over to where they were after hearing all the commotion. Looking at the envelope and letter in Yue and Kero's hands, she understood what had happened.

"Spinel and Ruby sent a letter to us?" she asked running a hand through her purple hair.

"Yeah," replied Sakura.

Yue and Kero read over the letter quickly. They looked at the two girls and handed them the letter. They both took a look at it. Quickly, they read through it, hoping that nothing bad happened.

_Dear Yue, Kero, Tomoyo, and Sakura,_

_We have some good news and some bad news, which one do you want to hear first? Would you rather have us decide for you? Okay, well, the bad news is that we have not found any information at all about the location of the diamond rose. We haven't even heard anything else about it._

_The good news is that we have found the other two. Remember when we told you that there were going to be a total of four people who were going to save the world and find the diamond rose? Yep, like we have said, we found the other two. Also, even more good news, they both are skilled in martial arts, magic, and they also know just about everything you guys know so there is no need to waste anytime and train them._

_Another piece of good news is that we'll be able to see you guys soon! Since we have found the other two and they are all trained and stuff, we will be able to reunite. This way, we'll be able to see each other everyday again._

_Meet us in Serenity Town today at 12:00. We'll be by the entrance._

_Hope to see everyone soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ruby, Spinel_

Sakura and Tomoyo looked up from the letter and looked at each other. They weren't as happy as you thought that they would be. Sure they were really happy that they would be able to see each other again and they probably didn't have to separate again. However, they weren't happy that there were going to be two other people joining them and they were guys. Even though Ruby and Spinel didn't write it down in the letter, they still knew that they were both guys. After all, that's what the prophecy had said. Two guys and two girls were going to save the world along with the four guardians.

Over the years, the guardians and the girls became really close. The guardians were the only ones whom they actually were nice to. It was like a big family. To everyone else, they were really cold. After all they have been through, it was hard to trust anyone anymore. You couldn't blame them. They had both gone through terrible things when they were little. Back then, they were all innocent little girls but now… they have completely changed. Both girls had built a large wall that was impossible to get through or get past. Almost impossible.

The girls handed the letter back to the guardians.

"Aren't you happy?" asked Kero with a joyful expression on his face.

Tomoyo sighed. "Yeah, we're happy about them coming back but obviously we rather not have the other two people here."

Yue looked at the two 16 year old girls. "I know that you guys rather work alone but don't estimate our enemy. Our enemy is really strong. You guys may have improved a lot but the two of you along don't have enough power to defeat them. Even if you trained non-stop every single day, you still wouldn't have enough power. All four of your powers need to be combined to defeat the evil."

Sakura's hand clenched. No one noticed. From her point of view what Yue said meant that she was weak and that she needed them to win. It meant that she wasn't improving at all and that she still had a long way. She spoke. "Yue, we understand that we need them here. However, that doesn't mean we have to like them or get along with them… or be happy that they are here," said Sakura. Before Yue could say anything, Sakura started talking again. This time, she talked in a much lighter tone. "Enough of this talking, it's already 8:00. Did anyone cook breakfast? We have to eat and hurry up and find the town."

"Yeah, I cooked breakfast. We don't have much though. We are running out of supplies and we need to go to the town to buy more. I was able to make 8 pancakes though, two for each of us. I also managed to give each of us a piece of sausage and eggs," said Tomoyo as she stretched out a piece of cloth onto the floor where they could sit. Sakura got out the small plates and put two pancakes on each one. She also put the sausages and eggs on it. Tomoyo got the silverware out and brought the food to where they were eating. Sakura poured water into the four cups and set them next to the plates. They all sat down.

"We only have water left," said Sakura. "We'll be able to head to town and buy more supplies and weapons. However, I don't know how much money we have left and how long we'll last on it. That is something we need to worry about." There was a pause and no one spoke.

"Yum, these are really good," said Kero happily with his mouth full, breaking the tension in the air that was caused by the problem.

"Kero, are you even listening?" asked Yue exasperated.

"I don't think he is," replied Tomoyo with a small serene smile on her face that she never shown to outsiders.

Sakura laughed. "He's always like that. It's nothing new. You give him food and he doesn't do anything else besides eat."

"Iwaslistening!" said Kero with his mouth full of food.

"Huh?" asked Tomoyo.

Kero swallowed. "I said that I was listening."

"Yep, we all believe that. Anyways, what are we going to do about the money issue? Are we going back to work?" continued Sakura. She took a look at Kero who was still eating and not paying attention to her. "I think we'll just talk about this with the others when Kero is actually listening."

At the mention of his name, Kero looked up from his plate of food. "Yeah?" No one said anything back to him. Shrugging, Kero went back to eating his food. The three burst out into laughter as Kero looked up again. "Am I missing something?" No one said anything and he went back to shoving the food into his mouth. Everyone started to eat their food too. Breakfast was silent, saving the sound of silverware hitting the plates… and a Kero hiccupping. He had finished eating and started gulping down gallons of water to stop it. After they all finished eating, and Kero had stopped hiccupping, they cleaned and packed up everything.

"Alright, now that I'm halfway full, let's head to Serenity Town!" shouted Kero punching his fist into the air.

"Grab your luggage Kero," shouted Yue as he checked the place really quick to see if they left anything.

Everybody else had already grabbed all of their stuff. They headed off into the forest. All that was heard was the sound of footsteps and branches breaking under their feet. A few birds were chirping. There wasn't much sunlight. The leaves at the top of the trees were all bunched together, leaving only some light through. The air felt slightly damp. The ground was uneven. Finally, someone started talking.

"Hey, where is Serenity town again?" asked Tomoyo. She was standing in the back with Kero. Sakura and Yue were leading the way.

"It's straight ahead. We keep walking until we see a small path. We follow that path until we get to the entrance," said Sakura.

"Oh, okay."

The rest of the walk was pretty much silent. Nothing much really happened. It was around 11:50 when they got there. The town was crowded with people going in and out of the town. Voices filled the air. It seemed as if it was a pretty lively town.

"Do you guys want to look around town for a couple minutes or do you want to wait here for 10 minutes?" asked Tomoyo.

"Hey!" shouted Kero while pointing in front on him. "Isn't that Spinel?" he asked excitedly.

Yue looked toward the direction that Kero was pointing at. "Yeah it is isn't it?" He was about to call him but Kero beat him to it.

"SPINEL!!!!" shouted Kero with a happy face on. He was smiling brightly as he jumped up and down like a little boy. He waved his hands wildly in the air. "SPINEL!!!"

The blue haired guardian, in his human form, heard him over the crowd and turned around quickly. He smiled and disappeared back into the crowd. A few seconds later, he was right in front of them.

Ruby also heard them and headed their way. It was easy to spot her with her bright red hair. **(Author's Note:** Ruby's hair is brown in her human form and red in her guardian form. To make things less complicated, her hair is going to be red all the time. She also has a different name but she is just going to be called "Ruby". Also, I know that Kero and Spinel don't really have a human form but they do in this story.

"Ruby!" they shouted.

"Hey you guys!" she shouted over the loud roar of everyone talking. Two more guys came out of the crowd after they had noticed that both their guardians were missing. One had messy brown hair with amber eyes and the other guy had blue hair with mysterious blue eyes. The blue eyed man had glasses making him more mysterious looking. Everyone gathered to where Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, and Yue were.

"I missed you guys so much! Ah, right, let's get down to business. Here are the other two people," said Ruby. "This," she said, pointing to the blue haired man, "is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

She paused for a while, waiting for Eriol to say something about himself. "Call me Hiiragizawa," grunted Eriol, annoyed that they had to work with two weak girls who probably would be drooling over him and Syaoran and while making them do all the work. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

Ruby pointed to the brown haired guy. "This is Syaoran Li."

"Call me Li," he said in a cold voice that was as cold as the artic. Maybe even colder.

"Okay, now I'm going to introduce you guys to these girls. This is Sakura Kinomoto," said Spinel pointing to the auburn haired girl. "And this is Tomoyo Daidouji," he said, pointing to the purple haired girl.

"Call me Kinomoto," said Sakura in a cold voice that matched Syaoran's. Syaoran was shocked. She was the first girl to be cold back at him, not including his family. He covered up the shock showing in his eyes by glaring back at her.

"Call me Daidouji," said Tomoyo without any emotions in her voice.

"Oh, also, this is Yue and Kero," said Ruby, pointing to each of them. "These are the other guardians that you will be with. Yue and Kero smiled. Syaoran and Eriol nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"Let's go find a restaurant and eat," said Spinel, trying to break the silence in the air. He turned around and walked ahead while making sure that everyone followed him. Kero cheered from behind him, making Spinel chuckle. Kero hadn't changed one bit since he had last seen him. He was still obsessed with food. Kero caught up to him and started talking to him.

Meanwhile Ruby glanced behind her at the four teens and sighed. "Hey, Yue, do you think that they will ever get along?"

"Maybe, let's hope that they will," he replied.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Tomoyo were both silent. Eriol and Syaoran were too. However, Eriol and Syaoran were having a conversation in their heads. They didn't know that Sakura and Tomoyo were able to listen to them too. Afer all, Eriol and Syaoran were being really careless. They couldn't even tell that Sakura and Tomoyo had intruded their minds.

" _I can't believe this!" said Syaoran. "It would be a lot better if they weren't here."_

"_You can say that again. Hey you know, that was really weird. They actually were cold to us instead of… yeah.."_

"_Yeah Eriol, it's probably another one of their tricks."_

"_Honestly, I don't know what those girls are going to be able to do. They'll be screaming for help and complaining that they broke their nails or something. What is the use? They'll just bring us down and drag us back."_

"_I know! What will weak women like them do? I can't believe we are stuck with them. Ruby and Spinel should have known better then to stick us with those weak girls. Hey, what do you think about the other guardians, Yue and Kero?"_

"_I have no clue Syaoran. Remember, I just now met them like you. They have really strong powers. I can tell by their auras. Their aura is just as strong as Ruby and Spinel's."_

"_I know. I can sense their aura's too. I can barely sense the aura's of the girls. They must be as weak as we thought they were if they have such a weak aura."_

With that, they conversation between the two guys ended. Sakura and Tomoyo were both fuming. They couldn't believe them.

"_I can't believe those stupid guys! Who do they think they are?" said Sakura. _She was having a conversation with Tomoyo in their minds.

"_Honestly! I hate them already. They are so… ugh! Weak girls? Us? Yeah right!" thought Tomoyo sarcastically._

"_I don't even want to talk about."_

Tomoyo changed the topic. _"So… Sakura, what do you want to eat?"_

"_I have no clue… you?"_

Spinel had interrupted their thoughts. "Hey guys, how about eating pizza? Are you guys up for it? I don't have any clue what you guys want and well, this is the first restaurant that I saw." **(Author's Note: Just pretend that there was pizza and pop back then.)**

Mumbles of, "sure" were head. Kero reacted differently though. He was bouncing around and jumping all over the place.

"Pizza! Pizza! It's been forever! Pizza! Yay! Pizza! Pizza! I want to eat! Pizza! Pizza!"

The other guardians burst out in laughter while the four teens remained stone faced not even smiling the least bit. They just stared blankly at him. Finally, everyone walked into the store.

A waitress came by and seated them. "Hello, how are you doing?"

"Fine, how about you?" replied Yue.

"Fine, thank you. What would you like to eat?"

Ruby had already taken a small poll on what everyone wanted. "Can we get two pepperoni pizzas, one cheese pizza, and one sausage? How much will it cost?"

"Well, would you like small, medium or large?"

"LARGE!!!" shouted Kero.

"Please ignore him. Can we have medium?" asked Spinel.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"PEPSI!" shouted Kero.

"How many litters of Pepsi would you like?"

"TEN!!!" bellowed Kero.

Spinel let out a big sigh. "No thanks, lets start out with 3 litters first.

"Okay, the price will be around 40 dollars. Is that what you would like?" **(Author's Note: I don't know how much it would cost so…)**

"YEP!" said Kero.

"Okay, your order will be out soon."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for ordering." She walked away and a few minutes later, the waitress came back and brought 3 bottles of Pepsi with her. She set 8 cups on the table and left.

Sakura sent a small blast of her pink aura to Tomoyo's purple aura. Now their minds were connected and they could talk to each other silently. Tomoyo and Sakura both built a small barrier around their minds to prevent anyone from listening without their permission.

"_Hey Tomoyo, $40? We are running out of money as it is!"_

"_I wonder who's paying."_

"_I don't know."_

A silver aura surrounded their barriers. Tomoyo and Sakura let it in.

"_Yeah Yue?" said Sakura._

"_Did you need anything?" asked Tomoyo._

"_Yes, let's link Kero into this conversation too."_ Yue sent a small blast of his aura to Kero. Barely a second later, a golden aura surrounded the barrier. The three let his aura in. Tomoyo and Sakura sighed silently.

"_Food!!!!! I'm so happy!" Did you guys need anything?" boomed Kero's voice._

"_So, what were you girls talking about?" asked Yue, trying to ignore Kero._

"_Nothing much. Did you need anything?" replied Sakura._

"_Food!" shouted Kero again._

"_Come on Kero, get serious," said Yue._

"_Aww… You always spoil everything. Just kiddin! Anyways, what did you call me here for?"_

"_Yeah, what did you want?" asked Tomoyo._

"_Money problems. That's what Sakura said we needed to discuss isn't it? That's why we are having thi…"_

A red aura came surrounding their auras.

"_It's Ruby. Shall we let her in?" asked Sakura. "It seems like she found out that we were having a conversation, which isn't a surprise since we didn't cover up our auras and they are all combined in one place."_

"_So, should we Yue?" asked Tomoyo._

"_I don't know…"_

"_I think we should. If it's about money, it doesn't just have to do with us, it also has to do with them," Kero pointed out._

They let the red aura in.

"_Hello people! You guys are so mean! You're having a conversation without me!" whined Ruby._

"_Ah, sorry but…" said Yue._

"_Okay, what were you guys talking about?" she interrupted. "Ah Spinel is here too! Let's let him in!"_

The indigo aura that was surrounding the barrier was let in. No sooner than that did the green aura of Syaoran and the blue aura of Eriol surround the barrier too. They too were let in.

"_Please continue," said Ruby._

_Yue let out a silent sigh._

_Kero started talking. "Sakura brought up this morning, during breakfast, about the money problem. It really has nothing to do with you guys so I don't what you guys are doing here but yeah…"_

"_Uh huh? What money problem?" asked Spinel._

"_Before we do that, why don't we have a normal conversation since everyone is listening anyways?" suggested Eriol._

"_Just be on the safe side, let's not," replied Syaoran. "We might end up needed to talk about the diamond rose."_

"_Okay, back to the subject, what money problem?" asked Eriol._

"_Money doesn't exactly fall from the sky you know," said Tomoyo bitterly._

"_Whoever asked for your opinion?" said Eriol._

"_You were the one who asked, I just answered."_

"_Why are you worried about this anyway? Go and complain about breaking your fingernails or something! We don't need girls who don't care about anything else in this world to help us with anything!"_

"_Excuse me? Just who do you think you are talking to? For your information I'm not like any of the other girls you have met! Unlike you, I actually care about…"_

"_OKAY STOP!!!" shouted Ruby._

"_Ouch, quiet down a little Ruby. You're shouting in my head you know," said Sakura._

"_He! He! Oops! Sorry!"_

"_Don't worry about, I was just saying," said Sakura._

"_Don't even bother apologizing to a spoiled little girl Ruby. She's not worth it," said Syaoran._

"_Me? A spoiled little girl? Who am I hearing this from? I'm only hearing this from the most arrogant boy ever!"_

"_Speak for yourself!"_

"_For your information…"  
_

"_OKAY WE ALL GET THAT YOU GUYS GOT OFF TO A BAD START BUT NOW YOU GUYS CAN STOP AND GET ALONG!!!" shouted Ruby again._

"_Here we go again," said Spinel.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **I'm going to end it here for now. Remember, if you have any ideas for the names of towns, feel free to tell me! Read and review!

Thanks to these reviewers who have reviewed!

**KamichamaKarinLover25**

**v v en**

**AkitoxXxSana46**

**Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly**

**MoonLove Angel**

**amethyst fire phoenix**

**rosedreamer101**

**Will Kaisen**

**.oXo.Rose of Death.oXo.**

**SnowCharms**

**Daniela93sweet**


	3. The Hotel

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! (I edited this story on my own. I didn't want to bother my beta so much. She's busy too. Hopefully I caught most of the mistakes.) Anyways, I'm trying my best for this story to work out a little better. Thanks to **SnOwWoLfGoDdEsS**, **Will Kaisen**, and **mangalvr**, who gave me ideas for town names! You really have helped! )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

Special thanks to my beta **Star Muse **who has helped me out so much and thanks to **KamichamaKarinLover25** for helping me out! )

_Italics are for thoughts and conversations taken in someone's mind… or flashbacks._

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_Don't even bother apologizing to a spoiled little girl Ruby. She's not worth it," said Syaoran._

"_Me? A spoiled little girl? Who am I hearing this from? I'm only hearing this from the most arrogant boy ever!"_

"_Speak for yourself!"_

"_For your information…"_

"_OKAY WE ALL GET THAT YOU GUYS GOT OFF TO A BAD START BUT NOW YOU GUYS CAN STOP AND GET ALONG!!" shouted Ruby again._

"_Here we go again," said Spinel._

**End of Last Chapter**

* * *

"_Alright, let's just all stop. I'm sick and tired of this," moaned Spinel._

"_You four guardians can stay out. I need to talk to these guys," said Sakura._

"_But…" protested Yue quickly, having a bad feeling about what was to come._

"_I agree. We need to have a little chat and get to know each other better," said Eriol._

"_Pizza, pizza, pizza! Alright, see ya later, the waitress came bringing the food!" shouted Kero happily in the connection, still unaware of the situation in front of him._

The guardians were forced to leave as Eriol and Syaoran had both used their powers to block them out of the "circle".

"Alright, as long as nothing gets too serious…" commented Ruby as she slumped even further into the chair hopelessly. The guardians had no power over them when their minds were made up. They couldn't even listen to the silent conversation either. The four teens completely ignored all of them as they had their "own" conversation.

"_Listen, I don't know who you are or who you think you are but you should seriously get your attitude fixed," scoffed Sakura._

"_It's not we see you trying to be all nice," retorted Syaoran. "Both of you can go back to were you came from."_

_At this, Sakura had flinched slightly and quickly. Someone normal wouldn't be even able to notice it but with Syaoran's observant eyes, noticed._

"_Aww… Poor little girl was kicked out of her house eh? She must have been caught cheating on a man and her family's name must have been put to shame," mocked Syaoran coldly. "Poor you," he said as he stretched out the words. "Your parents must be so ashamed."_

_Tomoyo spoke suddenly in a cold voice that sliced quickly through the air in one quick motion. "Shut up."_

"_Ooo. Getting all defensive aren't we?" asked Eriol, recovering quickly from her sudden outburst._

"_Why don't you keep you mouth shut?"_

"_You know what you can do?" asked Eriol. Before he was able to continue his remark, Tomoyo spoke swiftly._

"_No but I know what you can do. You can go get yourself a life. You need one. And also, mind your own business," said Tomoyo harshly._

Back and forth, the arguing statements flew from one person's mouth to the other person's ear. Sakura was silent. Go back to where she came from… how? If she had the choice to, she would have. How she longed to be the innocent girl she used to be, all snuggled up in her family's love. But no… Everything had turned for the worse and decided that she had to go on a mission to save the world.

"_I'm pathetic. Can't I just stop flinching every time something like that is mentioned? I'm so weak…" thought Sakura. _Images of that dreadful night flew through her head. There were the sounds of bloodcurdling screams, the whisper of the wind silently blowing through the house as if to tell her that everything was gone from her life, the scariness of the pitch dark black mocking her and surrounding her in darkness, the damp warm air filled with water droplets gathering at her already sweat layered skin, the smell of the bitter blood, filling through the air and awakening Sakura at her senses, the feeling that everything was wrong. Suddenly, in real life, Sakura had finally come to her senses.

"_You know what? I don't really care what you guys think or say. You can just keep that to yourselves. I'm not here to bicker with you immature men. I'm here to finish a mission. Unlike you, Tomoyo and I have some important business to accomplish and we don't need you guys to be in the way and give us anymore trouble. Feel free to get out of our lives."_

"_The feeling is completely mutual. Took the words right out of my mouth," replied Syaoran. "Let's just go back to eating. Everyone agree?"_

Somehow, they managed to silently come to a small agreement. Maybe there was some hope for them. Just maybe…

Thankfully, the waitress came by and set down the pizzas and the plates. The rest of them broke out of the connection as they laid eyes on the mouthwatering pizza. However, the air was just as tense. Almost immediately, Kero reached out his hands and grabbed a pizza slice. He started eating without a care.

Tomoyo let out a small sigh of frustration that no one heard. She selected a slice of pizza with her eyes and reached for it… only to have Eriol reaching for the same exact piece. Their eyes met as their hands accidentally touched. Quickly they both jerked their hands back in unison. They were still glaring at each other, neither about to back down.

"Why, I am so sorry…," said Eriol full of sarcasm, "…Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo ignored him. They both looked away as they each chose another piece, which happened to be the piece right next to the first one they chose. Once again, they reached for the same one.

"Pardon me, Hiiragizawa-san. That was my fault," said Tomoyo. Even though she acted sincere, both of them knew otherwise.

They both chose another piece. This time, both of them chose a different one.

Kero, who was sitting by Syaoran, went to grab another slice of pizza. His elbow accidentally knocked over Syaoran's drink. The liquid inside flowed to the other side of the table. A pair of emerald eyes looked up from her plate as she caught the substance flowing toward her.

"Yes?" asked Sakura looking straight at Syaoran.

He just ignored her. Looking down, he picked up the napkin next to his plate. He set the napkins down onto the table, watching his drink being absorbed by the napkin. Eriol, who was sitting by his side, helped.

"Ehehehe…," laughed Kero nervously as he scratched his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"No problem," muttered Syaoran, as cold as ever.

Shrugging, Kero went back to wolfing down the pizza slices that he had on his plate. Wiping off the mess, Syaoran went back to eating.

"I'm full," said Kero rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. After a few incidents, they had finally all finished eating their lunch.

Now there was one question. Who was going to pay for all of it? It was a total of around 40 dollars, and then there was tax. That wasn't exactly the cheapest price ever. Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out 2 twenties and 1 five dollar bill for the tax. She, Tomoyo, Kero, and Yue would have to get a job soon. They were running out of money, especially after spending another 40.

Sakura motioned to the waitress. The waitress brought the receipt and walked away to take care of another table. Sakura was about to set the money on the table when Syaoran spoke.

"I'll pay." His crisp voice traveled through the air. He grabbed a 50 dollar bill out of his pocket and set it on the table. "I wouldn't want you wasting your money."

Sakura looked at him annoyed. "I could say the same thing." Coldness wrapped around her words. She stubbornly set the money onto the table. They looked at each other.

"Alright, alright, we'll split in half alright?" offered Ruby. She looked from Syaoran to Sakura. "You know, it doesn't matter who pays. After all, we'll be combining our profits together. Basically we'll all be sharing the money. We're one big family after all. So it really won't matter."

Sakura put a 20 dollar bill into her pocket. Syaoran grabbed a twenty and a five out of his pocket and put the 50 dollars away. Both of them shoved the money into the middle.

"Um… That would be 50. We only need 45 dollars. One of you guys can take back a 5 dollar bill...," said Spinel.

Neither one of them made move to take back the money. Their eyes were both locked tightly, neither one looking away.

"I'll pay," said Sakura coldly.

"You should spend your money on something else," replied Syaoran glaring at her.

"You should take back your five. I said that I'll pay."

"I'll pay."

Ruby reached out and took both 5 dollar bills. She put one in her pocket and left one on the table. "Much better… and if you guys were listening, I had said that we'll be combining our profits together so it wouldn't matter who paid." Shaking her head, she called the waitress over again and gave her the money. The waitress went to the counter and gave the money to the cashier. She walked back and gave the change back.

"Thank you, have a nice day," she said.

Ruby took the change and set the other 5 dollar bill on the table for the tip. "There we go."

"Alright, Ruby and Kero, you guys go and find a cheap hotel to stay at tonight. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol, you guys will go with them. Spinel and I will go look for more… supplies," said Yue. "We'll catch up with you guys later by your…" he paused. Now, he couldn't really say anything about auras could he? "Don't worry. We'll find you. Don't get lost," he said strictly.

After walking out the glass door and making sure that they had their luggage, they went their own separate ways. During the rest of the time Yue and Spinel had bought the rest of urgent supplies with what little money they had left. Kero and Ruby had found a cheap hotel where they could stay at while trying to stop fights breaking out between the unhappy teens. Finally, they had all met up in the lobby of the run down hotel.

Spinel sweatdropped. "Well I guess the hotel price here should be cheap with the run down parts of the building."

Yue walked up to the cashier. "I would like to know how much it would cost to have… 2 rooms for the night."

The old man smiled with his yellow stained teeth gleaming. His back teeth were missing. "That'd be 2 bucks sir. Our hotel is very cheap as you can see. It's just 1 buck for a room. Cheap ain't it? Wouldn't you like to have more than just two rooms? I'll tell you what. I'll give you 8 rooms just for 4 bucks. Tonight's special for you."

Yue paused. The price was really, really cheap. It was a little too cheap for his liking. It made you think that something was wrong with this place. "I'll just take two rooms for tonight. Can I have them close together?"

The place gave out a weird aura. Good or bad, he didn't know. However, if they all got separate rooms it would be easier for the youmas to attack them separately, if the youmas ended up finding them. It never hurt to be careful. Besides, they were really low on money. The less they had to spend, the better.

"No problem there," said the man with an accent. Quickly Yue handed him the money and the man at the counter rang it up. Handing Yue two keys, he told him what two rooms they were going to be occupying. "I'll send up a maid to clean up your rooms so please wait in the living room to your left."

The group of people left and went into the living room, bringing their luggage with them. The weird thing was, the room had pretty luxurious couches, though the wall was pretty beat down. Everyone sat down. The girls sat on one side while the guys stood on the other.

"Do you…" said Spinel uncertainly. His voice lowered down to a whisper so no one else outside could hear. "Do you… think that something is up with this place?" Just then, the something slammed loudly onto the floor. Everyone looked toward the direction in surprise, making sure that their auras were hidden.

"Sorry!" a surprisingly young voice rang out. Soon a young brunette lady in her twenties walked into the living room. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Ruby smiled. "Don't worry!"

Suddenly the eyes that belonged to the woman that just walked in, blanked out. Her once shinning blue eyes completely dulled and in place of her eye color was a dark gray color. Slowly, she walked toward Sakura who was sitting on the end of the couch. Sakura sat still.

The mysterious woman stood a few feet away from Sakura and stared at her. She spoke in a choppy voice. "You… locket… pure… give... important… evil… keep… now… kind… dangerous… careful… earth… love… steal… good… protect… hate… key… rose…" At once, the woman's eye's came back into life. Her blue eyes shone brightly again. "Ah! Sorry! Wait… How did I get here? What am I doing in this place?" She walked back outside in confusion. After she was gone, everyone looked at Sakura curiously.

"Don't ask me. I have no clue…"

"Pft! Obviously you know something," said Syaoran.

Sakura froze suddenly. Her whole body was tense as she just absorbed all the words in her mind. The woman had something about a locket.

"So you do know something don't you?" asked Syaoran suspiciously. "What is it?" He narrowed his eyes, determined to find out what she knew.

Sakura stood still, not moving an inch.

"Spill it!" he said. "There's no use hiding it. I'm surprised that you even know anything. Since you do, you should just as well be some use to us and tell us what you know."

Meanwhile, images of Touya giving her the locket came back. She sat frozen, unable to command her body to move.

"_Sakura, don't tell anyone, __**anyone**__, about the fact that you have this locket until you believe it is __**absolutely**__ necessary. Until the time comes when you know you have to tell, don't," said Touya sternly in a quite voice._

"_How will I know when I need to?"_

"_You will just know. Like I said until that time comes though, do not show it to anyone, or let anyone know about it. Trust in yourself."_

The words echoed in her mind over and over again. _"Oni-chan," thought Sakura. _She felt like a hopeless little kid. "_Is this the right time to tell everyone?"_

"KINOMOTO!!" shouted Syaoran.

Sakura snapped back to reality.

"What?" she asked coldy. "What do you want?"

"Just how much do you know about everything?" he asked harshly.

"What do I know about what?" asked Sakura. Her brain was running in circles. _"No… Touya said I should trust myself. I don't think this is the right time. But… could the woman who walked in here have to do with Touya? Did he put some kind of spell on her so she could tell me when to tell everyone about the locket? Why is the locket so important?" she mused silently._

"… exactly what I'm talking about," spoke Syaoran.

"Exactly what?" Once again, Sakura thought about what she should do. _"But Touya told me to trust myself! I don't feel anything. He said I would know when to tell everyone."_ On and on, Sakura's mind was debating with itself. Finally, she made up her mind. She decided not to tell anyone just yet.

"Kinomoto," said Eriol calmly. "Are you listening?" he asked. He spoke very slowly, as if he was talking to a two year old.

"No," said Sakura bluntly, earning a silent laugh from Tomoyo.

"Alright, whatever, tell us right now what you know," said Syaoran.

"I thought you wanted us to get out of your lives?" asked Tomoyo smartly, remembering the conversation they had in the pizza place. "Why would we help you?"

"Shut up," said Eriol.

"All of you calm down!" said Yue. "Sakura, can you tell us what you know? The woman who had walked in clearly was talking to you and you seemed like as if you know something. We need all the facts that we can have. You need to tell us."

Sakura stared at him. "I have no clue what she was talking about. Besides, don't you think I would tell you if it had anything to do with the "mission" that we are on?" she asked as she made air quotes around the word mission. "I want to solve everything soon too."

Just then the man walked in again. "Your rooms are kind of fixed. The thing is, the other room that you rented is kind of… well… run down I guess. You probably need to wait for a while before it's fixed. It'll be done by 7:00 though. No need to worry about that. Just go ahead and eat dinner. By the time you're back. Everything should be done."

"Alright, thank you," said Spinel. "Let's go to the ramen place I saw. Their items are cheap and there are a lot of people there too."

"Yipee!!" shouted Kero again.

After finishing eating everyone soon walked back into the old and rundown hotel, dragging their luggage on the floor. The man at the counter frowned.

"I'm sorry. Something went wrong with one of the rooms that you had rented. The other room was right next to it and the wall had toppled over. So… you will be sharing a room. The other rooms are already being used," he said. Then he mumbled in a low voice, "Not that we had that many rooms to rent out in the beginning." The man sighed. "Anyways, though you will be sharing a room, I will be willing to give you one of our best rooms. It usually costs 8 dollars to rent but since it's our fault, we'll give it to you for 2 bucks, which you already paid for so everything is alright. Shall I show you the room? Oh wait, can I have the old keys back?" Yue handed the two keys over.

Kero sighed. "Well there's nothing we can do about it right? Let's go!!" he said.

They followed the old man into the large room. True, it was in better shape than the rest of the rooms but there weren't really any beds. There were only clean sleeping bags on the floor. Surprisingly, there were exactly 8 sleeping bags. The whole entire room was made of glass besides the door.

"Well, it's nice room because you can look out afar and stare at the view," he said. "The sunlight is really pretty and the moon shines extra bright! Good night. Have fun! Don't worry about the temperature. Everything should be fine. Oh by the way, here is your key. Do you guys have everything?"

They looked around the room. "Yep!" said Ruby.

"Good then. I'm sorry but you guys can't leave the room after you settled down in it. To prevent anything else from breaking, we can't have you guys roam around in the halls anymore. We have to also limit the use of the doors so they don't fall off the hinges. That means that you can't step out of this door until when you leave. I'll be locking the door now. The door locks both ways you see. Once you lock it, neither side can open it. That's why you guys have keys," blabbered the old man. "Otherwise you wouldn't need it since you can't step out of the room anyways and there is no need for you to go in and out…" Finally, the man left, making sure they all heard him.

"What kind of hotel is this?" asked Tomoyo.

"Obviously not one that suits your needs, your royal highness," said Eriol sarcastically.

"Alright," interrupted Kero, "Let's just get some sleep or rest so we aren't as grumpy."

"Kero," said Spinel. "It's probably only a little after 7. The sun has just now started setting. Don't you think it's a little early?"

"Well… Let's just watch the sunset then!! Get our minds off of some things… you know?"

"Sound's good!" shouted Ruby. She quickly sat in the middle of the room. "Come one you guys! You should sit here and watch the sunset too!" No one made a move. Ruby growled. She quickly got up and tugged on Syaoran and Eriol. Mustering up all her energy, she dragged them across the room and pushed them onto the floor.

"Sit and stay," she commanded. As she looked up, she saw Kero dragging two little girls. Satisfied she glared at Yue and Spinel. "I'm warning you!!" she barked. Yue and Spinel looked at each other. Spinel shrugged as Yue shook his head. They both let out a small sigh and sat in the middle of the room. The room was silent with everyone staring out at the sunset.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the clouds so high, like a diamond in the sky…" sang Kero childishly.

"Kero," said Spinel.

"Hmm?" paused Kero.

"Shut up."

"But…"

"Just enjoy the peace and quiet."

"Meanie."

Spinel cleared his throat.

Kero stuck his tounge out.

Comfortable silence filled the air again. The group stared at the sunset. The glass windows didn't affect the magnificence of the sunset at all. Such a small thing could bring happiness and relaxation to one of the most stressful situations. The warm bright yellow sun sent rays of hope out to everyone. The sky was filled with all sorts of shades, from bright yellow to silent orange; from a screaming red to a calm and elegant blue. Soon, a while longer, the sun would set further and would disappear into the never ending horizon until the next day when it would rise silently into the sky again, awaking everyone from the dark calming night.

"Look!" shouted Ruby. She slowly raised a finger and pointed in the distance. "The moon is rising too. Isn't weird? Half the sky is dark blue and purple when the other side is still bright yellow, orange, and red with the sun still shinning. Is that even possible? Am I hallucinating?"

"No…" murmured Yue. "I see it too. I wonder… I have never seen this before. How can it be?"

Tomoyo gasped suddenly. "Sakura, you're glowing. Literally, you're glowing somehow!"

Everyone directed their attention to Sakura. Sure enough, she was glowing.

"What's happening?" asked Eriol slowly.

Sakura eyes widened. Her locket that was hidden under her shirt … it was causing the glow. Of course, no one else knew that it was the thing that caused it. It was really, really warm. Heat washed over her body. She stood up. She put her hand over her chest, where the locket was located. The light faded slightly for a few seconds before it slipped through the space between her fingers. Sakura dropped her hand in shock. What was happening? Suddenly, the light surrounding her faded to a darker color. The light wasn't a bright yellow and white color anymore. Instead, it was a purple and blue color. The locket felt cold this time. A few seconds later, Syaoran looked off into the distance.

"Look," he said. "The moon is only an inch away from the sun." Sure enough, it was. They were both really close together. The sky swirled with all sorts of colors imaginable like a wild, calm storm. Suddenly, a light ray from the sun and a light ray from the moon spiraled, twisted, and twirled around each other toward Sakura's locket. The combined light ray sped toward her. Everyone stared at her, not fully comprehending the situation, thinking that Sakura would know what was going on since it had to do with her. As soon as the light ray was absorbed by her locket, that was still hidden, the room darkened.

"Wha…" Sakura didn't get a chance to speak. Suddenly the room filled with bright warm heat again. Everyone closed their eyes against the stinging light. Before anyone knew it, everything had blacked out. If some bystander was looking inside the room, all he would see was an empty room.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well that's the chapter. Review please! Also, thanks to those who have reviewed for this story so far. You reviews really cheered me up!

**KamichamaKarinLover25**

**v v en**

**breathlessnightxx**

**Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly**

**MoonLove Angel**

**SnOwWoLfGoDdEsS**

**rosedreamer101**

**Will Kaisen**

**Masked Mistress**

**SnowCharms**

**Daniela93sweet**

**AngelEmCuti**

**Mysterious Angel Girl**

**StarAngel02**

**mangalvr**


End file.
